Known concepts of scanning devices using storage media housed in a container give access to a storage medium via an opening of the container. The storage medium is secured against damages by the container, often referred to as cartridge. However, dense packaging is not possible here. Known magazine-type containers do also not provide for extremely dense packaging of storage containers.